Un Ninken de cualquier color
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: —Eso no volverá a pasar jamás —le dijo con voz firme y ronca —Neji y tú lograron cambiar al Clan… —con cuidado deslizó su pulgar para secar las lágrimas de Hinata. —Y hoy celebraremos una costumbre del Clan Inuzuka, que son por mucho más divertidas que los del Clan Hyuga.


Los personajes pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto, la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: OCs.

* * *

Kiba entró en su habitación expeliendo nerviosismo por cada poro de su bronceada piel, además del olor a jabón que evidenciaba que recién había terminado con su baño.

Era extremadamente inusual que el hijo menor de Tsume Inuzuka se sintiera ansioso por algo en particular, la mayoría de las veces su autoconfianza y orgullo se lo impedían por completo, sin embargo aquel era un día especial.

Con sumo descuido dejó caer la toalla que envolvía su cintura al piso y acercándose al armario comenzó a escudriñar en el cajón de su ropa interior, todos sus boxers estaban perfectamente ordenados y doblados –cortesía de su querida esposa -, escogió los de color negro y con torpeza se los embutió, primero paso una pierna mientras que con el otro pie daba saltitos para mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando todo estuvo en _su lugar_ fue que se percató de la presencia de su esposa en la habitación ¿Estaba tan ansioso que había pasado por alto la presencia de la mujer a la que amaba? Era cierto que el olor de Hinata –violetas, sudor de entrenamiento y tierra mojada –estaba ya por todos los rincones del hogar que compartían y que, tanto Akamaru como él, se habían acostumbrado a éste, pero eso no llegaba si quiera a parecer una razón de peso para haber ignorado la delicada figura de largo cabello azulino y pálida piel, que en ese momento se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama.

Kiba la observó por un momento, sin siquiera preocuparse de terminar de vestirse, llevaban ya siete años de casado y el hecho de que él se paseara semidesnudo por la casa ya no ruborizaba tanto a Hinata como en un principio.

Fue solo después de simplemente observarla por al menos treinta segundos que sus palmas comenzaron a picar y su capacidad de quedarse quieto y guardar silencio alcanzó su fin, pero entonces algo le hizo abstenerse de soltar alguna frase socarrona, aquello fue el suave sollozo que dejo salir su mujer.

Kiba se tensó y el cosquilleo en sus palmas incrementó. —¿Qué pasa nena? —preguntó pausadamente. —¿Es porque tiré la toalla al piso aunque ya me hayas dicho antes que no…

Las torpe verborrea del Inuzuka fue interrumpida por la suave voz de ella. —No —respondió y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Posó su opalina mirada en su marido, que se había recién posicionado frente a ella. —Estas lágrimas… son de felicidad.

Él la miró un poco confuso ¿Lágrimas de felicidad? Está bien, él mismo estaba un tanto ansioso por lo que ocurriría luego pero no para comenzar a llorar… Despejó aquellos pensamiento demasiado masculinos hacia un lado y se sentó junto a ella en la cama matrimonial, pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por su cintura y con el otro brazo la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para acomodar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Apoyó su sensible nariz en la cabeza de Hinata, aspirando el suave perfume de las violetas.

Ella solo se dejó llevar en los brazos de su marido, sin detenerse a pensar mucho en su semidesnudes –aunque llevaran tanto tiempo juntos verlo así aún le causaba cosquillas en el estómago, aunque aprendió a ocultarlo con el tiempo –, la calidez del cuerpo masculino fue un fuerte detonante para que las lágrimas salieran con aún más fuerza.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó Kiba mucho más preocupado después de dejar llorar a su mujer por un tiempo considerable, pero la paciencia no era lo suyo y esas situaciones en silencio en la que no debía decir nada que pudiera cagarla le hacían sentir sumamente incómodo.

—Neji recibió su sello a los cuatro años —dijo Hinata, su voz se escuchó distante y Kiba reconoció, en el tono, que ella estaba rememorando los días de su infancia. —Si yo no hubiese recuperado el liderazgo del clan… yo… —su voz se quebró por un instante, ahogada por la presión de sus labios sobre la piel de su marido —yo hubiese sido sellada y nuestro hijo también… probablemente hoy en su cumpleaños.

Kiba frunció el seño molesto, aún recordaba la impotencia que le causó enterarse de todas las horribles costumbres de aquel clan, las ramas principales y secundarias, el odio y resentimiento que por mucho tiempo Neji le había guardado a Hinata por culpa de los asuntos familiares. Definitivamente no permitiría que su Hinata volviera a derramar sus lágrimas por culpa de esa familia.

Con un burdo movimiento, que inicialmente intentaba ser delicado, levantó su rostro hasta enfrentarlo con el suyo propio, obligando a que sus ojos se encontraran. Observó los de ella, aún nublados por el residuo de las lágrimas. —Eso no volverá a pasar jamás —le dijo con voz firme y ronca —Neji y tú lograron cambiar al Clan… —con cuidado deslizó su pulgar para secar las lágrimas de Hinata. —Y hoy celebraremos una costumbre del Clan Inuzuka, que son por mucho más divertidas que los del Clan Hyuga —dijo aquello último con una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro, consiguiendo una leve risilla por parte de ella.

—Gra-gracias, Kiba-kun —le dijo, y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

.

.

.

El patio trasero de la residencia Inuzuka era especialmente amplio a causa de la presencia de los perros en el hogar.

Tsume observaba a Neji con aquella mirada salvaje que detecta el miedo y las debilidades de una presa, cual loba vieja que protege a su manada. La presencia del chico en el recinto de los Inuzuka resultaba por mucho inusual , aquel aura de misterio y elegancia de aristócrata que rodeaba al Hyuga contrastaba demasiado con la fiereza y simplicidad de la familia de Kiba.

Y el jovencito Hyuga olía muy parecido a Hinata, todos esos Hyugas olían a jabón y flores dulzonas, demasiado empalagoso para su nariz, si no lo hubiese sabido con anterioridad jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que aquellos dos primos eran ninjas.

La situación se había empezado a tornar incómoda, y Tsume comenzaba a sospechar que Hana estaba sucumbiendo al encanto de la cara de niño bonito del jovencito Hyuga. No es que no le agradara esa familia, de hecho consideraba que la llegada de Hinata a la vida de su hijo menor lo hizo un poco menos escandaloso e irresponsable, es decir, al menos ahora si se bañaba todos los días. Aparte de eso, el hecho de convertirse en padre le había hecho madurar mucho más, lamentablemente no dejaba de ser un gamberro incluso frente a la misma Hinata, pero a ella no parecía molestarle o al menos sabía controlarlo si cruzaba ciertos límites ¿Cómo joder podía una chiquilla tan callada y suave controlar así a su muchacho? Jamás pensó poder ver a Kiba ser domado apenas con un suave toque o una mirada, ¡cuando toda su vida pensó que la mujer de su hijo tendría que ser fuerte para poder golpear duro al condenado! Quizás el menor de los Inuzuka le temía al puño suave, quién sabe.

Volvió a dirigir su atención a la conversación que mantenía Neji con su hija.

—Akamaru fue cachorro único al nacer, por eso Kiba no tuvo que elegir a su perro de entre una camada —le decía Hana a Neji, con una voz inusualmente suave. Tsume se preguntó si su hija era consciente de aquello. —Akamaru estaba destinado a Kiba.

—¿Pero por qué usted… tiene como compañeros a tres ninken, Hana-san? —inquirió Neji con sumo respeto en su tono de voz, Tsume rodó los ojos.

Hana se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta. —Ellos me eligieron a mí, ningún Inuzuka ha escogido a sus compañeros —explicó Hana —, son los ninken quienes eligen a su amo, a mi me escogieron los tres hermanos Haimaru por alguna razón.

—Tengo entendido que Kuromaru habla —comentó Neji, aún con ese tono diplomático que parecía no estar demasiado interesado en el tema —¿Por qué Akamaru no?

De inmediato Hana hizo un gesto con la mano para que no tocara el tema, Tsume le lanzó una mirada asesina al joven Hyuga frente a ella, pero luego fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Kiba y su pequeña familia.

El pequeño de cuatro años entró a una velocidad inusual en un niño de su edad, claramente había heredado aquel rasgo por parte de su padre, no obstante, definitivamente poseía los ojos de su madre además de los rasgos finos y atractivos de los Hyuga, su piel era quizás unos cuantos tonos más oscura que la de Hinata pero no llegaba a ser la de un bronceado de verano, el cabello azulado pudo haber caído largo liso y suelto como era la costumbre de los hombres Hyuga, sin embargo, el del pequeño Hotaru había adoptado la rebeldía del de su padre. En su rostro resaltaban las marcas características de los Inuzuka y sin duda la sonrisa del niño era idéntica a la de Kiba.

—¡Enano! —saludó Tsume Inuzuka, despeinando el cabello del pequeño, al cariñoso saludo se les unió Hana.

Kiba y Hinata aparecieron un instante desde el pasillo exterior, seguidos por el gran perro blanco. Ambos parecían felices, pero sobre todo Kiba, después de todo el recordaba con emoción el día en que recibió a Akamaru de parte de su madre.

Esta vez le tocaba a él presentarle su compañero ninken a su hijo.

—¡¿Cuál es mi sorpresa de cumpleaños?! —insistió el niño colgándose de los pantalones de su padre.

Neji se preguntó como haría su prima para lidiar con dos hombres así por el resto de su vida. Entonces las miradas de los primos Hyuga se encontraron, Neji siempre se sorprendía de que a pesar de los años que pasaban, Hinata seguía teniendo esa gentilidad en sus ojos y en cada acto que hacía, además de que se veía tan fresca como si aún tuviera 20 años.

Y el Hyuga se encontraba ahí porque tanto como para Hinata como para él, aquel momento significaba mucho para ellos, al fin los las ramas de la familia habían desaparecido, uniéndolos a todos como una sola familia. Incluso permitiéndose que el linaje del byakugan se mezclara con otros clanes como los Inuzuka.

En vez de recibir su sello, aquel día el niño que pudo haber sido destinado a pertenecer a la rama secundaria, recibiría a su perro y probablemente mejor amigo de por vida.

—¡Ven aquí Campeón! —exclamó Kiba a la vez que levantaba al muchacho y emprendía camino hacia el final del patio.

En un pequeño corral, junto una pila de herramientas de entrenamiento para perros, una media docena de cachorros de todos los colores jugaban y se ladraban entre sí, saltando uno sobre los otros, jugando a atraparse.

Los ojos color perla del pequeño Hotaru se iluminaron de súbito al ver el espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

—¡¿Yo también tendré un Akamaru?! —preguntó, aferrándose con fuerza, debido a la emoción, de la chaqueta de su padre.

Kiba esbozó una enorme sonrisa perruna de brillantes dientes, su hijo se la correspondió en una copia casi calcada. —No. —aclaró el hombre. —Puedes nombrarlo como quieras, será tu compañero y mejor amigo.

—¿De cualquier color?* —volvió a preguntar el pequeño. —¿Será más grande que Akamaru?

—¡De cualquier color, enano! —le respondió —y será mas grande que Kuromaru. —el gruñido de su madre no se hizo esperar y Kiba sonrió, depositando a su hijo frente a la puerta del corral.

Hotaru observó dubitativo a todos los cachorros saltar de allá para acá, la mayoría lo ignoraba, aquello lo confundió porque él siempre había observado como Akamaru parecía la mayoría de las veces estar girando alrededor de su padre, siempre prestándole atención.

Un pequeño perro blanco le llamó la atención, en general porque se parecía mucho a Akamaru, pero el cachorro ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. Los labios del niño temblaron levemente con la frustración propia de un pequeño de cuatro años que quiere algo que no puede tener.

—¿Cómo piensan mezclar ambos tipos de taijutsu? —preguntó Neji a su prima.

—Eso lo veremos con el tiempo —respondió —incluso ahora no sabemos como se llevarán, pero Hotaru tiene tanta energía que de seguro podrá con un ninken.

Hotaru estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, girarse y gritarle a su padre que él no quería un estúpido perro, cuando un cachorro se acercó a él olfateando el aire que llegaba en su dirección, Hotaru lo miró con ojos brillantes y amorosos, el perro tenía un ojo negro y el otro blanco, aspecto lobezno, de pelaje blanco con un manto grisáceo en la espalda y la cabeza.

En su pequeña mente de niño de cuatro años, aquel perro tenía un ojo negro como los de papá y el otro blanco como los de mamá ¡sería el perro perfecto para su familia!

Hotaru adelantó su mano dentro del corral para acariciar el suave pelaje del pequeño cachorro, este se dejó mimar y lamió con cariño a su nuevo amo.

El ninken ya había elegido a su amo.

—¡Quiero este! —chilló Hotaru apuntando en su dirección. —¡Este Kiba, este!

—¡Oi! No me llames así, enano, más respeto —le regañó su padre, de todas maneras se acercó y abriendo la puerta del corral cogió al cachorro entre sus brazos y lo sacó fuera.

Su hijo comenzaba a saltar a su alrededor para alcanzar al cachorro. —¡Será grande! ¡Mas grande que Kuromaru! ¡Y va a hablar!

—Oye, Hotaru, es una chica —le informó Kiba, analizando al pequeño perro mientras lo mantenía sostenido en el aire —¿No es así, Hana? —la aludida se acercó a su hermano y después de un rápido vistazo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y como la nombrarás, Hotaru-chan? —le preguntó su tía.

Todos rieron al ver la mueca de concentración en el rostro del pequeño crío de Kiba, tan serio y pensativo hasta tenía un aire a Neji. —Midori. —sentenció, muy pagado de su elección.

Neji alzó las cejas. —¿Midori?** Pero si yo lo veo gris —le comentó a su prima.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. —Akamaru tampoco es rojo.***

Neji sonrió y posó su vista en el cielo, se preguntó que hubiera dicho su padre sobre un Hyuga con un ninken.

* * *

*Los perros de los Inuzuka tienen nombres con colores, al menos los que se conocen sus nombres, kuro es negro y aka es rojo.

**Midori significa verde y además es nombre de chica.

***Akamaru: Aka: significa rojo, maru se le pone comunmente a los nombres de niño

Hola, la Musa me ha visitado y me ha dicho que escriba lo que se me venga a la mente antes de entrar a clases de nuevo (me queda una semana) y pues aproveché de quedarme en casa todo el día flojeando, probablemente actualice todos mis fics esta semana... espero xD

No sé si Kiba como padre ha quedado bien retratado, o sea, es que me cuesta imaginarmelo xD, yo a Naruto lo vi super cascarrabias con Bolt, y no quiero eso para Kiba (en el caso de que hubiese sido padre en el manga) a él lo veo como un padre cool.

En mi mente Hotaru será muy guapo de mayor, no sé si mi descripción sirvió de algo xD no soy mucho de meter ocs en mis fics, pero pensar en un momento así para kiba se me hizo kawaii desune . además que darle una apariencia dulce combinada con la hiperactividad de kiba jajaj ¡este es mi primer oc y estoy orgullosa de él :')!

Como ya sé, el fandom de KibaHina es pequeñido, así que agradezco exageradamente a quienes se den el tiempo de leer y sobre todo dejar un comentario o agregar a favoritos.

Arigato mister robotto!


End file.
